


I told you so

by BakiBaki_NiOre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Have a nice day, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This is DUMB, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakiBaki_NiOre/pseuds/BakiBaki_NiOre
Summary: Oikawa works hard to make his precious Iwa-chan fall in love, in hopes of saying"I told you so" but in the process he actually falls in love..
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Heya! I haven't started yet, but a chapter will be posted tomorrow night! And if you've been reading my "It's not the end of the world: Kuroken" which's summary is tricking you cause I went way of prompt, then I'll post a chapter of that too! Be ready for some fluff <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya!

So, I didn't add all types of tags, mainly cause I usually go off prompt. But here's a sort of summary?   
Iwaizumi gets FFI (Fatal familial Insomnia) and If I get anything wrong in the story, I am soo sorry! It's all based on google and hospital websites I can find. But the "I told you so" and falling in love is still in play! <3


	3. Official Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While playing volleyball, Iwaizumi's symptoms show more and more and he can't hide it anymore. He hid his illness from Oikawa and everyone for two years, but now Oikawa gets to say "I told you so" just not for making him fall in love with him yet..

"Iwa-chan, Makki, and Mattsun are making-out. We should tell coach so they can't make me jealous anymore."

"Shut up skittykawa. They're fine."

"Fine! I'll just make you fall in love with me and then you'll be jealous!"

"Have fun with that."

And that's the beginning of their love story.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During volleyball practice, Oikawa promised not to try any funny stuff with Iwaizumi. And he kept his deal, but mainly because Iwaizumi looked off. He was jumping late, falling on the floor after two hits, or worse, not jumping at all. When he asked it was just a 'Chill, I'm okay' from Iwaizumi. 

He let it pass until Iwaizumi fell to the floor, and passed out.

All Iwaizumi heard were people shouting and saying faint "119!"

And then he heard sirens, and he slowly came back. 'Ahh, so they probably know now..' 

This would be _amazing.._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FFI, Fatal familial insomnia.. why didn't you tell me Iwa-chan?" 

"Oi, don't be all sad. Say I told you so. I always told you Im fine and you said 'I know your not.' You were right. Be proud."

"How should I be proud my best friend in the world could die?!" Oikawa walked out. Everyone.. walked.. out.. Was it because they were sad or mad? Would he ever even know? He could die tonight. He reached for a paper, and quickly wrote a short letter, confessing his love for Oikawa, saying goodbye to the team and thank you, and asked a doctor to give it to them the next day. 

And that next day when they came, she did, and they knew he died. Oikawa was the last to start crying, but he cried the hardest. And that day, instead of being sad all day, he smiled while crying, and said a quiet, "I told you so.. you stupid stupid.. stupid Iwa-c-chan.. this is what you wanted h-huh?" He looked up. "For me to t-tease you a-and then you just die once I realize my love? You won.." 

And the next week, they had a tiny funeral, and the school held a tiny ceremony to remember him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Two years later* 

Oikawa and the team were out at the mall, looking for new volleyball shoes and kneepads. 

Oikawa had found his first, having been there multiple times, and he started helping the rest of the team find pairs that would work for them. 

Kunimi pointed something out, tears in his eyes, which was very surprising. The team looked and saw a very familiar person. Just their back, but the hair, and the still surprisingly broad shoulders gave it away.

Oikawa started balling. 

He slowly walked up to the person, and quietly whispered, "I-Iwa-chan...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love cliffhangers. Sorry, it's so short, I wrote a long one but then exited the tab and had a mental break down for an hour. Enjoy the tears and then that random excitement you get when an anime character suddenly isn't dead <3


	4. I promise u guys T-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-

I promise you guys this won't be discontinued. I will try and have a chapter out tomorrow night, but school and all that has been catching up lately.   
I promise with everything in my heart none of my stories are going to be discontinued unless I officially announce they are.


End file.
